All For You
by Scarlet.D
Summary: *Por alguna inexplicable razón, todavía trataba de pensar en sinfín de pretextos que justificaran la presencia de un muy malherido Saga al lado del cadáver de su Maestro, hacía tan solo días atrás*...Saga x Mu, yaoi, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Al fin nOn mi primer fic con Saga y Mu como pareja. Esto es un regalito especial para la preciosa **V Valentine** , será corto, unos tres o cuatro capis creo, espero que te guste n.n_

_Besos a quien lea oxo_

-.-.-.-

**All for you**

_Capítulo 1:__You're the blood I'm the seed.._

_-.-.-.-_

Los lechosos dedos pasaron a través de la redonda mejilla arrastrando consigo la humedad que las bañaba.

Llorar no era algo que le molestara. No le hacía sentir débil, o inferior. Su fortaleza ya había sido más que demostrada durante su entrenamiento y con la admirable obtención de la armadura de Aries. Pero no recordaba ninguna lección de su Maestro que le hubiera advertido sobre este tipo de dolor, ninguna técnica para olvidar. Y el llanto era en esos momentos su única manera de manejar la pérdida más significativa que había sufrido en toda su vida.

Escuchó al hombre en la cama toser, y giró sus ojos verdes hacia él. El joven convulsionaba por el esfuerzo de sus pulmones, pero en segundos se sosegaba de nuevo y volvía a su ensueño.

Llevaba días inconsciente. Y Mu había tomado voluntariamente el encargo de cuidarlo, de sanar sus heridas y esperar que abriera sus ojos.

Era la última persona en el mundo que tendría motivos para ayudar a Saga de Géminis. El propio Mu, muy en el fondo, lo sabía así. Y por alguna inexplicable razón, todavía trataba de pensar en sinfín de pretextos que justificaran la presencia de un muy malherido Saga al lado del cadáver de su Maestro, hacía tan solo días atrás.

Visitar al Patriarca, a ese hombre anciano a quien consideraba su propio padre, era hábito inevitable de Mu. Sin embargo, lo que encontró aquella tarde sacudió su mundo por completo.

Dejando tales amargos recuerdos para después, se acercó al hombre que continuaba postrado en la pequeña cama de una modesta cabaña que se encontraba oculta entre el abundante boscaje que rodeaba el Santuario. Además de salvarle la vida, lo estaba protegiendo de la posibilidad de que no sólo él hubiese sido testigo del terrible crimen cometido.

Por más que deseaba poder negárselo, Mu reconocía mejor que nadie el daño que los ataques de aquellos entrenados bajo el signo de Aries podían causar. Y en el lastimado cuerpo de Saga yacían las pistas que revelaban un mortal enfrentamiento, en el que evidentemente el joven griego había terminado vencedor. Por muy poca ventaja.

De tan sólo imaginarse el predecible castigo mortal que Saga recibiría, si alguien descubriera lo sucedido, le atacaban desagradables escalofríos que le obligaban a abrazarse a sí mismo y frotar sus brazos ansiosamente.

Suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama. Dedicó una mirada de pies a cabeza al hombre cuyo torso lucía desnudo, con la excepción de algunos vendajes que cubrían sus heridas más serias. Mu comenzó a ocuparse en la sencilla labor de cambiar la gasa que protegía una pequeña cortada en la frente de Saga, la cual, tal como Mu descubría con satisfacción, había finalmente dejado de sangrar.

Observó el gesto de dolor que continuaba permanentemente congelado en los agudos rasgos de Géminis, quien hacía más marcada esa expresión cuando los delicados dedos de Mu contactaban contra alguno de sus innumerables moretones.

Mu pensó que eso era algo bueno; al menos Saga ya mostraba consciencia de su alrededor, y también podía percibir a su mente avivándose perezosamente. Pronto despertaría.

Terminada su tarea, el joven de ojos verdes giró su cuerpo para darle la espalda a su convaleciente compañero de armas. Entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo y fijó sus grandes ojos en ellas. Sus párpados se entrecerraron, y con un suspiro profundo su espalda terminó encorvada y sus lágrimas volvieron a surgir.

Mu las dejó caer libremente. Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que ellas eran demasiado poderosas para ser vencidas.

Miró hacia una esquina del único cuarto con el que contaba la cabaña, hacia donde sabía que encontraría parte de la ropa ensangrentada de Saga descansando sobre una silla de madera.

Pensó en su Maestro, en su cuerpo inerte reposando en Star Hill, llevado ahí por él mismo. Y se sintió culpable e indigno de conmemorar sus enseñanzas.

Se sintió condenado por saber perdonar.

Era alguien que creía en la bondad de las personas. Y sabía que no había sido Saga quien levantó canallescamente el puño contra Shion y acabó con su vida. Sus habilidades extrasensoriales le avisaban de una presencia distinta a la de Saga, dentro de éste mismo. Un mal que cegaba la verdadera naturaleza compasiva del aludido.

Y Mu también lo estaba ayudando porque en esos momentos apreciaba a dicha presencia disipada, sino era que totalmente ausente. Nada podía hacer para recuperar a su maestro, pero al menos tenía la oportunidad de salvar el alma de Saga.

—¡Ah!—Se sobresaltó visiblemente y gritó de repente, sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo con el ahogado sonido.

Dirigió su mirada a su muñeca, y la comprobó herméticamente asida por una pálida mano. Sus ojos entonces siguieron esa mano, el brazo adyacente, la raíz en el hombro, y la desviación del cuello, hasta encontrar el rostro de Saga, quien lo taladraba con sus abiertos y expresivos ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, como si intentara reconocer al muchacho que tenía al lado.

—¿Aries? —La voz de Saga se escuchaba quebrada, su garganta se sentía reseca. Mu asintió inseguro. Saga soltó su muñeca, ya más calmado, y desvió su mirada. Se apoyó en sus codos para intentar levantarse, y lo logró hasta quedar sentado, aunque encontrando mucho padecimiento en el proceso.

Llevó ambas manos a su frente, sintiendo a su cabeza retumbar estridentemente, y cerró los ojos tratando de explicarse dónde estaba, que hacía allí, por qué se hallaba tan lastimado, y a qué se debía la presencia del lemuriano.

Se sentía adolorido, confundido, desconfiado y asustado.

—Te encontré inconsciente en la cámara del Patriarca. Adivino que te atacó la misma persona que asesinó a mi Maestro… Supongo que intentaste defenderlo, ¿no? Tuviste suerte de salir vivo… —Mu se apresuró a explicar antes de que Saga tuviera oportunidad de recordar. Al terminar se encogió de hombros y mandó la mirada al suelo.

Sus palabras configuraban una mentira desde cualquier ángulo, pero el joven confiaba en que sus acciones traerían paulatinamente un bien mayor.

—¿Qué dices? ¿El Patriarca?... —Saga jaló con brusquedad el brazo de Mu para hacerle voltear y así mirarlo directo a los ojos. La consternación era nítidamente legible en el rostro de Géminis.

—Busca su cosmos. No lo encontrarás. —Saga realmente no tenía que hacer tal cosa. Con el mar contenido de lágrimas en los ojos de Mu tenía suficiente confirmación de que éste decía la verdad.

Le soltó y se volvió a cubrir el rostro con las manos.

—¡Por Athena!... —susurró.

Mu guardó silencio. El mayor entonces también lo hizo.

El primero dejó al segundo ensimismarse por unos momentos. Saga necesitaba aclarar un poco su mente; deseaba con desesperación lograr discernir entre la confusión de las borrosas escenas en su memoria, el rostro del infame criminal que había resultado más poderoso que él y el mismísimo Patriarca.

¿Habría sido Kanon?... No; el propio Saga lo había encerrado en Sunión cuando siquiera se atrevió a hablar de traición.

Gruñó frustrado. Se encontraba realmente impresionado e incrédulo por la noticia de la muerte de aquel respetado hombre, y lleno de ansiedad y preocupación ante el incierto futuro de la Orden.

Mu percibió su alteración y gentilmente colocó una mano en medio del pecho de Saga, empujándole hacia atrás y consiguiendo que se recostara.

—Todavía no estás bien. Descansa un poco más. —Saga no iba a poner objeción a eso, cuando con cada insignificante movimiento que realizaba, el dolor que despertaba en sus músculos causaba estragos en su abusado sistema nervioso.

Por lo tanto, aceptó el consejo del joven a quien entonces dedicó una discreta sonrisa en agradecimiento a sus cuidados, la cual, sin embargo, se esfumó velozmente cuando apreció renovadas lágrimas escurriendo de las verdes pozas que eran los ojos de Mu.

—Lo siento mucho —Saga se condolió, estirando una mano hasta el rostro de Mu para acariciar consoladoramente su blanca mejilla. Como todos, él también era conocedor del inmenso cariño fraternal que Shion profesaba a su alumno, y de la profunda admiración que el caballero de Aries sentía por aquel sabio señor.

Mu no pudo evitar ladear el rostro en busca de la regalada caricia, y cerrar los ojos mientras, entre vacilaciones, se inclinaba hasta recostarse parcialmente sobre Saga, apoyando la cabeza sobre los pectorales del mayor. Al principio éste resintió el peso sobre su apaleado cuerpo, pero se obligó a adecuarse a la ligera incomodidad y lo abrazó con la endeble fuerza que pudo conseguirse, para enseguida comenzar a acariciar con un tranquilizador efecto los cabellos lavanda que el chico usaba atípicamente sueltos en esa ocasión.

—Él estaba muy orgulloso de ti… siempre presumía de tus logros —comentó despacio, reflejando su fatiga, haciéndola más que evidente con el bostezo inmediato que siguió.

Sintió a Mu dar un respingo, y a partir de entonces Saga prefirió callar, suponiendo que sus palabras, en vez de reconfortar, lo único que lograban era intensificar el dolor que consumía al muchacho. Éste pronto se permitió sollozar audiblemente entre la dudosa seguridad de los brazos de Saga, quien hizo el esfuerzo de acompañarlo despierto hasta que el joven se quedó dormido, para luego cerrar sus ojos y descansar apaciblemente a su lado.

:-:-:


	2. Chapter 2

-.-.-.-.-

**All For You**

_Capítulo 2: You've got me where you want_

-.-.-.-.-

—Mmm… —Fue un sonido bajito, que no llegó a perturbar el sueño de quien dormía a su lado.

Mu se retorció, estirándose lentamente. Fue desconcertante encontrar fuertes restricciones constituidas por los brazos que Saga tenía enganchados a su cintura.

Durante la noche se habían acomodado para dormir; el mayor a espaldas de Mu. Éste, ya completamente despierto, se deshizo del abrazo que le unía a Saga para poder sentarse. Un pequeño bostezo escapó de sus labios mientras se frotaba los ojos despabilándose.

Miró a Saga y, al notar lo acompasado de su respiración, concluyó que aquél dormiría algún rato más. Tendría tiempo para ir a su templo y traerle algo de comer más tarde, así como vendas limpias para curarle.

Fue una rutina que se repitió sin variar durante los días que siguieron. Y Saga se recuperaba con satisfactoria rapidez, pero de igual manera, los habitantes del Santuario comenzaban a notar la carencia de su dirigente. Y claro, acudían al guardián de Aries curiosos por respuestas.

_"Está de retiro en Jamir",_ no paraba de decir.

Mu sabía que no podría ocultar un secreto así por siempre, pero todavía no se hacía de la creatividad para solucionar el embrollo en que se había involucrado.

Revelar la verdad y condenar a Saga a la furia de sus compañeros estaba fuera de cuestión.

De ninguna manera acusaría al hombre que día a día le confirmaba con su comportamiento su inocencia. El criminal intelectual había desparecido, y su abandonada herramienta, Saga, a ojos del subjetivo Mu no merecía pagar por nada de aquello.

En esos momentos, como siempre que el mayor dormía, Mu se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama. A veces usaba la pequeña silla de madera que eternamente descansaba al lado de ésta, pero justo donde se posicionaba ahora tenía a Saga más cerca para ser atendido por su mirada, la cual le observaba estudiándolo en detalle y sin jamás cansarse.

Esa era su manera de conocer las cosas; siempre había sido un chico muy observador y en cambio poco platicador. Algunos lo consideraban un tanto extraño debido a ese estado de abstracción en el que siempre parecía guardarse. Sin querer, llegaba a intimidar con su silencio, con el misterio de los pensamientos que no acostumbraba a expresar.

Pero realmente no había nada de enigmático en las acciones de Mu; era un chico prudente y reservado, consciente de sus defectos y tolerante hacia los fallos de los demás. Sensible, y valorador de toda belleza, incluso cuando ésta parecía un tanto oculta.

Saga contaba de sobra y de evidente manera con esa halagadora característica.

Mu se sintió sonrojar y rápidamente apretó sus párpados al cerrar los ojos, tratando de despedir así esa incómoda reacción en sus mejillas.

Intentando distraerse fue que se inclinó y examinó la cicatrizada herida que marcaba un lado de la frente de Saga, sobre su ceja. Despejó los cabellos para descubrirla, pero tal cercanía al rostro de Géminis no fue lo más saludable para el chico.

Sus sentidos lo traicionaron otra vez, de manera más incontrolable; su cuerpo se movió poseído por algo que no podía ser su normalmente sensato cerebro, y de un segundo a otro pasó de inocentemente embelesarse recorriendo con su mirada los detalles del rostro de Saga, a tener sus labios distanciados de no más que milímetros a los de aquél.

A partir de ahí, no trajo consigo ningún esfuerzo el acercarse la ínfima distancia que quedaba entre ellos, y tocarlos en un tímido roce que le provocó una interesante opresión en el pecho que, graciosamente, no resultaba desagradable.

Después de su pequeño atrevimiento, se retiró, mas no esperaba encontrarse a un par de sorprendidos ojos esmeraldas regresándole su avergonzada mirada, y mucho menos le encontró lógica a la divertida sonrisa que se formó seductoramente en los labios que segundos atrás tocaba.

Saga le miró con genuino cariño. En pos de aplacar el repentino apocamiento que dominaba al sonrojado chico tras haber sido descubierto, fue que el gemelo llevó una mano hasta la mejilla de Mu y acarició por unos instantes, antes de deslizar sus dedos a lo largo del delgado cuello que le guió a una nuca cubierta por sedosos cabellos lilas.

Saga lo atrajo sin realmente forzarlo, hasta que sus narices se friccionaron y sus ojos no fueron capaces de abrir su campo de visión; centrados inevitablemente en las pupilas del otro.

Géminis elevó con un grácil movimiento la cabeza para alcanzar los cercanos labios de Mu, y así iniciar un beso al cual el menor respondió sumisamente, sorprendido pero innegablemente agradado. Mu dejó el dominio del intercambio a Saga, y con un breve y generalizado temblor aceptó la novedosa intrusión de una lengua juguetona entre sus labios cuando el beso se profundizó.

Saga sólo dejó ir a Mu cuando consideró que éste necesitaba recuperar la compostura tanto como él mismo.

Mu inmediatamente se acomodó contra Saga, apoyando la cabeza de lado sobre su hombro y agradeciendo en mudos rezos a los largos flecos que cubrían al menos en parte sus arreboladas mejillas.

Saga acarició su espalda, relajándole, mientras sonreía para sí mismo.

Mu ocultó su rostro de los ojos del mayor, pero Saga ya se lo imaginaba ruborizado y mordiendo su labio inferior víctima del tembloroso y adorable nerviosismo que lo tenía respirando irregularmente.

_Y fue sólo un beso..._

Saga dejó otro más, fugaz y afectuoso sobre la cabeza de Mu, quien en respuesta apretó su brazo, provocándole una sonrisa más.

—Mu… —El aludido dudó en levantar el rostro, pero las constantes caricias a su cabello terminaron convenciéndolo.

Enseguida, Saga manejó delicadamente la barbilla del menor con un par de dedos para conseguir un nuevo contacto con sus sonrosados labios, suave y sin ambiciones, sincero y dulce. Luego le dejó descansar permitiendo que acunara su perfil en la base de su cuello.

Saga suspiró y dirigió la vista hacia el techo de la cabaña, refugio al que Mu todavía no consideraba prudente abandonar.

El griego no se sentía incómodo ahí, ni le molestaba no contar con más que la presencia ocasional del hermoso y entrañable joven, quien incluso con la timidez que muy seguido mostraba ante Saga, constituía para éste una placentera compañía.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar ponderar sobre los motivos que Mu tenía para someterlo a tales vigilados cuidados, ¡se sentía prácticamente en cuarentena!

—¿Por qué me trajiste acá? —Mu contuvo la respiración por unos momentos mientras reflexionaba en cómo contestar de manera creíble a Saga.

—Supongo que... no quería arriesgarme a que te hicieran más daño, ¿qué tal si quien intentó matarte se da cuenta de que sigues vivo? Eres un testigo... muy importante. —Dolió profundamente dar esa explicación. Traicionado por su consciencia fue que su voz no resultó más que un susurro poco convincente al hablar, pero Saga no tenía razón para desconfiar.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? —Mu encogió débilmente los hombros, y esa fue toda su contestación.

Realmente no lo sabía, no con certeza. Ni siquiera quería preguntarse si haría el mismo favor al tratarse de algún otro caballero y no Saga.

Deseaba con urgencia proteger a Saga de su propia oscuridad. Retenerlo.

—Gracias. —Por el motivo que fuera.

-/-/-/-/-/-

—Maldición... —murmuró para sí mismo al casi tropezar con una ramita caída que entorpeció por instantes su caminar.

Enseguida recuperó la compostura y sujetó con mayor posesividad el paquete de ropas que, envueltas en una sábana a manera de improvisada maleta, Mu cargaba abrazadas contra su pecho.

Las transportaba a la localización que constituía su destino todos los anocheceres. Al principio, el horario de las visitas a Saga era distinto; iría en la mañana a llevarle el desayuno y desaparecería sin tardarse mucho allí, para regresar al medio día y cuidar un rato más del gemelo. Estaría en su templo para cuando el ocaso pintara el cielo de naranjas inspiradores.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días —que habían llegado a convertirse en poco más de un par de semanas— la rutina había cambiado. Ahora fingiría normalidad como el guardián de Aries durante las horas de la jornada en que el sol reinara en el firmamento, y se escabulliría protegido por la incipiente oscuridad entre los parajes poco conocidos del bosque, hasta encontrar esa escondida cabaña que le prometía como agradable la noche, durante la cual, sin duda alguna, compartiría con Saga un apretado abrazo en la pequeña cama.

Mu no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría entre ellos, pero Saga parecía tan cómodo con su compañía como él con la de aquél, así que no veía pérdidas en consentir al corazón que gustaba de acelerarse en presencia del griego.

Sonrió sin pensarlo. Saga era su escape —aunque, irónicamente, también la causa— de las preocupaciones que le invadían manteniéndole en un perenne estado de alerta; sólo podía relajarse cuando acudía con Saga.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cabaña, empujó la puerta y encontró adentro una completa soledad, la inmensidad de sus errores cayó como un relámpago invisible que atravesó su cerebro dejándolo totalmente desencajado.

La ropa que había llevado para Saga terminó en el suelo después de que sus temblorosos brazos no pudiesen sostenerla más.

Mu dio la vuelta de inmediato y comenzó a recorrer los alrededores en apresurada carrera; quizás Saga simplemente había salido a tomar un paseo, después de todo permanecer encerrado en ese cuartito debía resultar tedioso.

Pero tras horas de investigar en cada rincón del bosque sin ningún resultado, Mu sencillamente no supo qué más pensar, de qué otra manera convencerse de que la súbita desaparición de Saga no resultaba algo fatal. Aunque dolía tanto así.

La oscuridad se encontraba en su cúspide y Mu decidió regresar a la casa de la cual era custodio, mas le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Se encontraba ansioso por que amaneciera y pudiera retomar la búsqueda de Saga. Su mente era torturada de manera incesante por la noción de que cualquier cosa que sucediera, de lo que el gemelo resultara víctima o causante, sería su completa responsabilidad.

No obstante, ningún cambio sobrevino a la mañana. El templo de Géminis permanecía desolado, y en una disimulada visita al resto de las casas, ni una pista de Saga fue reconocible. Su cosmos era casi imperceptible, apenas presente. Mu no estaba seguro de si tal hecho debería tener efectos aliviadores o alarmantes en él, pues al menos le aseguraba que Saga no estaba demasiado lejos.

Fracasando una vez más en su búsqueda, y presintiendo que Saga sería encontrado sólo cuando éste mismo lo quisiera así, Mu decidió ocuparse en algo de utilidad.

—¿Dónde estás?... —susurró al rostro desencantado de los dos que se oponían formando el casco de Géminis.

A la caída de la tarde, y escondido en la privacidad de su taller, Mu se dedicaba a reparar la armadura de Saga. La caricia de un paño engrasado avivó el brillo de ese rostro metálico y de nostálgica expresión. El resto de la vestidura yacía en piezas desarmadas sobre su amplia mesa de trabajo.

Cambió su atención hacia la puerta cuando un par de toques desde afuera y una conocida voz pedían entrada.

—Adelante —indicó.

Aioros pasó y saludó parcamente. No pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo; con el Patriarca en su inoportunas "vacaciones", él tenía que estar al pendiente de que todo en el Santuario estuviera en orden, sin olvidar mencionar que el cuidado de la recién reencarnada Diosa quedaba en sus manos.

El otro caballero dorado a quien Shion normalmente le confiaba esa tarea se había esfumado igual que el respetable anciano.

El joven moreno se encontraba ahí precisamente por eso. En similar manera, aunque por motivos distintos, llevaba días buscando desesperadamente a Saga. Él solo no podía hacerse cargo de todo, y ahora había utilizado las pocas horas en que la bebé de ojos violeta tomaba su siesta, para bajar por las doce casas e interrogar a sus guardianes en busca del gemelo.

—Yo tampoco lo he visto —respondió Mu en cuanto Aioros le preguntó sobre el dueño de la armadura que reparaba. El castaño suspiró agachando la mirada, meditando sobre el asunto. Saga incluso había dejado abandonada su armadura en casa de Mu. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien dentro de toda la situación.

—¿Qué sucedió con eso? —inquirió acercándose a la mesa, de donde tomó el protector de un brazo para examinarlo minuciosamente. A Aioros le pareció sospechoso que la indumentaria dorada de Géminis se encontrara en tan mal estado.

—Se dañó durante un entrenamiento, supongo… —Mu trató de mostrar tranquilidad, casi indiferencia ante las preocupaciones de Aioros, despidiendo su curiosidad con un encogimiento de hombros y concentrándose en continuar su reparación. Así podía huir a la mirada de aquél y prevenir que notara las mentiras en sus expresivos ojos.

Aioros frunció el ceño ante la respuesta del lemuriano. Las armaduras doradas no eran usadas para simples entrenamientos.

—Gracias por tu tiempo, Mu. —Se retiró enseguida. Algo dentro de sí mismo le gritaba que no debía dejar pasar un solo día más sin localizar al caballero de Géminis.

El presentimiento de que el velo protector que había tejido para ocultar la verdad se derrumbaría en cualquier instante se volvió catastróficamente intenso en el joven Aries, ¿pero qué opciones tenía?

La única, la que rechazaba férreamente, era confesar todo a Sagitario, sabiendo que éste actuaría como era debido.

Mu no era capaz de hacer tal cosa. Tenía un compromiso con Saga, sentimientos confusos que lo unían a él y convertían en algo desgarrador su ausencia. No podía traicionarlo después de haberlo ayudado... después de haberse vuelto tan adicto a las sonrisas que aquél le regalaba día con día, ingenuo a sus propias infamias.

Esa noche, numerosas pesadillas le atosigaron durante su dormir; el recuerdo de Shion, la traición a éste, a quien consideraba como un padre y le debía todo lo aprendido. Las miradas agradecidas de Saga, sus abrazos y tiernas caricias, las cuales nunca pasaban de un plano inocente, por más que Mu a veces se sorprendiera deseando lo contrario. Imaginó también a Athena; el llanto amargo de aquella bebé que representaba el futuro, uno que se mostraba oscuro y trágico, taladrando su cerebro de manera insoportable.

Eso último fue tan real que Mu finalmente despertó sobresaltado, escuchando a su corazón galopar escandaloso dentro de su pecho, reflejando esas bruscas palpitaciones hasta en sus oídos que latían, y su cabeza que se sentía pesada.

Sentándose en la cama, llevó una mano a su cálida frente y con otra retiró las sábanas que resultaban innecesarias; hasta la sencilla túnica en la que se había vestido para dormir era traspasada por el frío sudor que rebosaba de sus poros.

Se puso de pie, y tras calzarse las sandalias que mantenía cerca del buró, caminó hacia la ventana. Observando el cielo se dio cuenta de que serían las primeras horas de la madrugada. Abrió la ventana para dejar pasar la fresca brisa que calmó un poco su agitación. Se sentó en el borde, asomándose hacia fuera y comprobando los riscosos alrededores de su hogar en completa desolación.

Suspiró cundo una ráfaga suave de viento hizo a sus cabellos ondear. Enseguida un escalofrió le sobrevino y decidió regresar a la tibieza de su lecho. Alcanzó una cinta del cajón de la mesa de noche y ató su larga cabellera, antes de recostarse en la cama pretendiendo retomar su interrumpido descanso.

Pero apenas posaba su mejilla sobre la almohada, y una aguda punzada en el pecho le provocó fruncir marcadamente el ceño.

No había sido debido a nada; la dolorosa corazonada vino acompañada de algo más. Finalmente el cosmos de Saga se sentía presente con claridad.

Mu no hesitó en levantarse y correr fuera de su habitación hacia la salida de su Templo. Subió los escalones hacia el siguiente, y al que continuaba de ése con incontrolable urgencia. Apenas si se dio tiempo de respirar durante su carrera.

Se sintió como la gloria el pisar el último escalón a Géminis. Pero la zozobra regresó cuando, tras llamar a Saga continuamente, no recibió ninguna respuesta, y se vio obligado a retar los intrincados pasillos de Géminis y localizar la habitación privada de su guardián.

Guiado por la cosmoenergía de Saga, esa tarea no resultó demasiado difícil, y al conseguirlo, un impulsivo y angustiado Mu no lo pensó dos veces antes de impetuosamente abrir la puerta de la recámara sin aviso ni precaución.

:-:-:-:


	3. Chapter 3

**-.-.-.-.-**

**All For You**

_Capítulo 3_: _And you will not make up for this_

_-.-.-.-._

Sólo dio un paso al entrar antes de detenerse.

No había nada realmente inusual en la escena que le esperaba. Nada fuera de orden a primera vista. Pero más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver, sus sentidos recogían atisbos de anormalidad que le despertaban una sensación de desconfianza. Algo estaba mal en el ambiente aparentemente sosegado de esa habitación, pero Mu no podía discernir con exactitud qué era lo que causaba sus repentinos escalofríos.

Caminó hacia la cama, donde Saga descansaba boca arriba. Sus extremidades se extendían inertes y su rostro se encontraba perfectamente perfilado hacia arriba. Sus ojos miraban con injustificada intensidad el techo. Su respiración era sumamente tranquila, casi imperceptible.

—¿Donde estabas? —Mu preguntó sin reparos.

—Por ahí —fue la inmediata respuesta, seguida por un suspiro.

Mu se sentó al lado de Saga, e impulsado por una necesidad que se había tenido que ver reprimida durante el último día y medio en que el mayor estuvo desaparecido, lo tocó, enganchando una mano con firmeza sobre su brazo desnudo. Saga portaba una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantaloncillos cortos, indicando que el atuendo principal que hubiera vestido durante ese día ya había sido retirado de su cuerpo.

—¿Hablaste con Aioros? —Las pupilas de Mu temblaban ansiosas, fastidiadas ante el letargo con que el mayor se expresaba; abría la boca varias veces para no decir nada, fruncía levemente el ceño como si alguna respuesta complicada se estuviera formando en su mente y lo único que le regalaba eran suspiros desesperantes.

Mu sentía que debía ser paciente pero también sabía que tenía asegurarse de que todo lo que tenía que ver con Saga continuara en orden.

Tras varios minutos de angustiosa espera, el tibetano llevó una mano hasta la mejilla de Saga y le movió el rostro para que volteara a revelarle una mirada opaca y de apariencia distraída, por más que esas pupilas oscuras estuvieran ahora perfectamente fijas en Mu.

—¿Aioros, hablar?... No, no hablamos. —No significaba que no se hubieran encontrado.

Mu, sin embargo, decidió cegarse a las señales que le podrían guiar a una inconveniente verdad, y suspiró con forzado alivio.

—¿Todo está bien entonces? —presionó al mayor, quien reaccionando con tranquilizadora prontitud le sonrió y lo jaló suavemente tomando uno de sus brazos, haciendo que Mu encimara la mitad superior de su cuerpo en él y quedara lo suficientemente cerca para poder conseguir un beso que se profundizó con premura.

Aprovechando la ligereza de aquel cuerpo delgado y más pequeño que el suyo, Saga capturó la cintura de Mu en un fuerte abrazo y le empujó con su propio peso, haciéndole girar hasta que la espalda del menor tocó el colchón, aunque no en su completa superficie; Saga mantenía las manos coladas bajo sus caderas, descubriendo lo sencillo que le resultaba suspenderlo levemente para que arqueara la columna y echara la cabeza seductoramente hacia atrás, dejando en total vulnerabilidad su blanco cuello para los antojadizos labios del mayor.

Saga podía percibir a cada succión sobre esa piel cómo el pulso de Mu aumentaba trepidante, podía sentir, más que escuchar, las vibraciones provenientes de su garganta cuando el joven suspiraba entrecortado o gemía sumamente bajo, hipnotizándolo con ese discreto canto.

Los tonos de aquellas emisiones comenzaban a variar, aumentando de volumen para, en ocasiones, dar paso a un total silencio cuando Mu contenía del todo su respiración. Saga guiaba esa orquesta de un solo intérprete con las caricias que usaba para estudiar la anatomía de Mu.

Esa túnica que usaba no representaba trabas para el gemelo; con un paseo de sus manos sobre las piernas imitadoras de porcelana, que se separaban vacilantes para acunarlo en medio, logró dejar la blanca tela recogida hasta donde los torneados muslos de Mu se unían a sus caderas. La prenda continuó subiendo gracias a los inquietos movimientos del menor, quien se retorcía bajo su cuerpo con mayor intranquilidad a cada atesorado segundo que pasaba.

Los largos cabellos de Saga caían a rozar las zonas de piel sobre las que se inclinaba a besar. Los puños de Mu dejaron el sitio cómodo que previamente habían conseguido entre aquellas suaves hebras, y se encargaron de jalar con aprensión su sencilla vestimenta hasta revelar parte de su abdomen, mostrando un pequeño ombligo que resultó irresistible para el de ojos verdes.

Con su juguetona lengua, Saga erizó la piel en los alrededores de aquel orificio, para enseguida dejar numerosos sellos de sus labios sobre el estómago de Mu, causándole cosquillas y motivándole a expresar ahogadas risas que constituyeron el perfecto coro a la sinfonía que apenas tomaba arranque.

Saga continuó la lluvia de besos y caricias que azotaba sobre el aturdido y ya casi completamente desnudo Mu. Éste, víctima de una incontrolable sofocación, exhalaba con dificultad y reflejaba tal estado con las ansiosas caricias que una de sus propias manos daba sobre su cuello, apresándolo al sentirse ahogarse, deseando que sus vías respiratorias se dilataran por completo, pues Saga parecía estarlo matando a cada beso.

Mas no era algo a lo que fuera capaz de oponerse, así como todo lo que involucraba a Saga. De la misma forma en que no había podido darle espalda al conocer sus culpas, era incapaz de negarse a un trato que le estaba enloqueciendo gratamente, sumiéndolo en un placentero sueño sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos.

Tanto adoraba los suaves suspiros con que aquél electrizaba a su húmeda piel después de cada beso, como ansiaba los regalos más bruscos de mordidas con las que de vez en cuando le sorprendía. Cada una de las acciones de Saga le estremecía y halagaba, porque resultaba algo complicado aceptar, desde su punto de vista, que el respetado y por muchos deseado caballero de Géminis pudiese tomarse el tiempo de atender con tal dedicación a un joven como él, inexperto y ordinario.

No obstante, la percepción que Mu tenía sobre sí mismo contrastaba bastante con la del gemelo, insaciable por él.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —Saga preguntó jadeante, acercándose al rostro de Mu con descuidada rapidez, haciendo que sus narices chocaran y luego su boca contactara sobre el labio superior de Mu; suave carnosidad que succionó torpemente antes de deslizarse a un lado y saborear el dulce rubor sobre las mejillas cercanas.

Mu no entendía los motivos que la repentina pregunta hecha por Saga tendría para existir. Suponía que ya había demostrado su lealtad, su desesperación por estar con él, por cuidar de él y sentirse protegido a su lado.

Sólo por calmar la urgencia que Saga tenía por una respuesta, y que reflejaba en los apresurados besos que dejaba por todo su rostro, Mu sacudió la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Sus pensamientos se sentían lerdos pero no creía que hubiera mucho en qué reflexionar.

Un _"sí"_, aunque fuera silencioso, era lo único aceptable para Géminis, y para el mismo Aries.

Saga sonrió. Entonces Mu fue merecedor de breves descansos cuando el mayor se tomó unos segundos para la exclusiva tarea de desvestirlo del todo; un alzamiento fugaz de sus brazos y espalda, otro más de sus caderas, y toda tela que cubría su piel salpicada en sudor desaparecía para bien.

Igual dedicó un par de minutos para hacer que Mu se sentara. Llevó las manos tras su cabeza y deslizó fuera la cinta que amarraba sus cabellos. Con inusitada fascinación observó a estos caer atractivamente cual cascada sobre sus hombros. Siguió deleitándose con esa visión aun cuando Mu se recostó de nuevo y tales suaves hebras se extendieron sobre la cama alrededor de su cabeza, enmarcándolo a la perfección.

Saga se inclinó para besar su frente al momento que Mu depositó su cabeza en la cama. Enseguida volvió a incorporarse. El menor observó atento como aquél se arrodillaba para poder quitarse la ropa. Intencionalmente apretó sus flexionadas piernas contra los costados de Saga, incitándole a apresurarse. Una sensual sonrisa se pintó a medias en los labios del mayor, y Mu contestó con una curvatura de sus propios labios. Pasó una mano por su propio rostro para cubrir en lo más posible su mirada, atravesando su frente y despegando algunos cabellos empapados de sudor.

Después, mientras esperaba al otro, giró el rostro en una fracción y cerró los ojos con un parpadeo lento. Su pecho se levantó más de lo normal gracias a la profunda inhalación que se permitió. La excitación que lo consumía era difícil de soportar, algo demasiado nuevo mas a lo que no temía. No cuando era Saga quien le guiaba a través de esos febriles sucesos.

Gracioso que pudiera confiar de tal incondicional manera en alguien a quien ya había comprobado capaz de matar sin remordimiento, sin siquiera recordar.

Una leve arruga surgió en su frente. Debía aprender a no dejar que su cerebro trabajara demasiado si pensaba cumplir la petición de Saga, ésa de estar con él.

No tuvo tiempo de ponderar en otras preocupaciones. La lengua de Saga acariciando de manera repetida su miembro lo distrajo aturdiéndolo en desmesura. Después se vio envuelto en el placentero refugio de su boca, y tembló con mayor intensidad de lo que hubiera considerado normal.

Jaló aire sobrecogido, y gimió quejumbroso, o suplicante.

No era sencillo para Saga discernir con exactitud lo que Mu quería expresarle, pero ciertamente resultaba suculenta la manera en que reaccionaba a la insistente estimulación con la que torturaba a su despierto miembro. Ponto había una decena de temblorosos dedos jaloneando su cabello y empujando su cabeza; Mu daba la impresión de estarse consumiendo, liberando calor de manera atronadora, dificultándole a Saga el soportar la palpitante erección que punzaba entre sus piernas.

—¡Nn-no! ¡Saga! —reclamó escandalosamente cuando aquél otorgó una indeseada paz a su goteante miembro. El mayor soltó una risa grave e irregular, interrumpida por una necesitada inspiración de aire.

—Eres muy extraño, Mu… —murmuró, llevando sus húmedos y débilmente brillosos labios a los del más joven, compartiéndoles el particular sabor que recién habían adquirido con un beso lento, sentido y alargado como distracción.

Ciertamente, Mu se vio sorprendido; sus hermosas facciones se contrajeron contrariadas ante la incipiente incursión de un dedo a su jamás antes explorada intimidad. Al principio lo encontró ofuscador, un tanto fastidioso, en especial cuando otro llegó a invadir. Torció delicadamente los labios, cerrándolos herméticamente, sin permitir más besos a Saga, aunque éste continuaba acariciando ese prohibido acceso con sus labios o bien lamiendo a manera de ruegos.

Pudo invadir de nuevo la dulce boca de Mu cuando sus dedos se volvieron lo suficientemente exitosos en sus movimientos como para que aquél se viera obligado a gimotear; expresión de agradecimiento ante las corrientes eléctricas que surgían desde el punto dentro de su cuerpo que Saga decididamente acariciaba.

—¿Por qué?... —habló con un hilo de voz, recordando vagamente el comentario previo de Saga. Éste perdonó la tardanza de esa contestación, y replicó:

—Porque me quieres. —Mu no entendió que tenía eso de excepcional. Saga hablaba como si de un imposible se tratase el que alguien pudiera profesarle afecto, cuando para Aries se sentía como lo más natural del mundo.

Mu dejó el inmóvil agarre que mantenía sobre los hombros de Saga, y deslizó los brazos en un etéreo movimiento para dejarlos perezosamente sostenidos alrededor de su cuello. Saga no esperó más y abandonó su actual zona de conquista para pasar a apoderarse de las esbeltas piernas de Mu, logrando que el joven las montara sobre su cintura. Sujetó sus caderas elevándolas un poco, hasta encontrar la perfecta posición.

Mu, al tener a Saga un tanto alejado y no contar con aquella rebelde cabellera que hubiera gustado jalar vengativamente durante lo que seguiría —y que presentía que no resultaría del todo cómodo—, tuvo que conformarse con estrangular las sábanas entre sus dedos. Esperó impaciente durante un instante, avisado por la suave presión que la punta del miembro de Saga ejercía contra su entrada antes de decidirse a atravesarla con un cuidadoso balanceo.

Al instante, Mu se sintió en un estado suspendido de emociones contradictorias. Por una parte anhelaba vitalmente que Saga empujara una vez más contra él y lo llenara por completo; la idea de hacer física esa promesa de unión le provocaba calurosos cosquilleos por todas partes.

Sin embargo, toda sensación era sumamente trabajosa de superar. El dolor le llevaba a apretar sus dientes, lagrimear a través de los párpados que mantenía enérgicamente cerrados, y tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo. Saga gruñía riñendo a esto y volvía a empujarse, dejando a Mu sin aliento.

Su corazón latía descontrolado y sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas. Sus sobresaltos eran constantes y su espalda se curvaba marcadamente; la vía de nervios que la atravesaban a lo largo se hallaba exasperada. Le tomó varios minutos acostumbrarse a todo lo que sucedía y recibir las rítmicas arremetidas de Saga con gusto.

Mas su consuelo llegó aceptablemente pronto; ese deleite que en un principio parecía pobre, escaló progresivamente, y resultó sorpresivo para el propio Mu que, de un momento a otro, sus caderas acompañaran a Saga en la vigorosa danza de vaivenes que hasta hacía poco el gemelo realizaba por su cuenta, animando a su finalmente dispuesto acompañante.

Saga lo guió a partir de entonces, en lo que para sus batidas neuronas se percibió como una vertiginosa caída con indescifrable destino. Mu sólo estaba seguro de que, por cómo iban las cosas, el resultado sería fulminante.

Pero se demostró equivocado; cuando su piel ardió lo imposible, su cuerpo se sacudió lo impensable, y sus sentidos explotaron en jamás soñado placer. En vez de colapsar, se sintió elevado repentinamente hacia alturas imaginarias. Se le permitió disfrutar de esa gloria por unos momentos, y luego fue expulsado de su paraíso mental para ser recibido en brazos de su propio ángel caído.

Apenas tras alcanzar una experiencia similar, Saga se había dejado vencer sobre el cuerpo del menor, cuyo sudor pareció adherirlo a la suave superficie una vez que su piel, ligeramente más bronceada, hizo contacto en todo punto posible con la de Mu.

Gemiditos al unísono se escucharon cuando, tras unos momentos, Saga giró lentamente para quedar boca arriba a un lado de Mu, quien a su vez no tardó en voltearse persiguiendo al mayor. Definitivamente fue más cómodo para ambos que el de cabellos violeta fuera quien buscara apoyo en el fornido pecho de Géminis, y no que éste aplastara a aquél, de complexión más pequeña, como segundos atrás hacían.

Mu acurrucó su perfil sobre la base del cuello de Saga, mientras se permitía algunos respiros para normalizar su agitado organismo. Restregaba felinamente su cabeza y empujaba de vez en cuando la barbilla del mayor hacia arriba. Éste tan sólo ladeaba el rostro y sonreía con dulzura ante su adorable y empalagoso compañero. En la nuca del joven, una mano de Saga se mantenía acariciando perezosamente los cabellos lavanda. Géminis sentía que no tardaría mucho en sucumbir a un agradable sueño; no como esos otros que había experimentado recientemente.

—He tenido sueños raros. —Cuando se dio cuenta de haber hablado, Mu ya se hallaba levantando el rostro para prestarle atención. Apoyó los codos sobre el tórax de Saga y sostuvo su mentón en una mano, esperando escuchar cuál era el punto de ese comentario.

—Veo cosas... perturbadoras. —Frunció el ceño, perdiendo su mirada al recordar. El joven que le acompañaba no quiso dar importancia a la palpable preocupación que aquellas memorias traían para Saga.

—Son sólo pesadillas. Yo también he tenido… últimamente con mayor frecuencia. Ha habido mucha presión sobre todos recientemen-— El consuelo que el mismo Mu trataba de creer tuvo que ser pospuesto, para nunca jamás, cuando por el rabillo del ojo algo llamó su atención al límite de dejarlo boquiabierto.

Se levantó de inmediato y caminó hasta una esquina de la habitación, vigilado por la mirada de un perplejo Saga que comenzaba a incorporarse.

Mu levantó una oscura túnica que yacía desparramada en el suelo, y de cuya presencia hasta entonces se percató. Se reprendió mentalmente por ello, y se hubiera castigado de manera mortal si no hubiera quedado pasmado al darse cuenta de que ese ropaje solía pertenecer a Shion, así como la daga que había estado escondida entre las telas.

Saga llegó a su lado más rápido de lo que hubiera previsto. Se adelantó a recoger el arma dorada y la sostuvo posesivamente cerca de su pecho, cual juguete que un niño se niega a compartir.

—Saga... ¿qué haces con estas... cosas? —Mu parpadeó varias veces, inseguro de querer una respuesta pero sabiendo que era indispensable.

—Verás, Mu… mis sueños son especialmente raros porque siempre se hacen realidad. —Giró hacia Aries, quien inconscientemente comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás alejándose de él. Saga se acercó, su cabeza lucía agachada, concentrado en la daga cuya punta señalaba al rostro escondido por la sombra de un abundante flequillo gris azulado.

Poco tiempo después, Mu se enteraría de que la noche anterior a esa fatídica madrugada, un supuesto traidor había surgido entre los caballeros dorados. Un traidor que recibió la muerte como castigo.

Por supuesto que nadie más que las personas en esa habitación tenían idea de la verdad. El auténtico renegado era el griego a quien Mu veía cambiar velozmente frente a sus asustados ojos. No sólo su actitud, sino físicamente.

Cuando Saga levantó su mirada, por más que con el tono suplicante de sus palabras quisiera convencerle, había perdido el amable jade que hacía que Mu confiara normalmente en aquellos ojos.

—Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo.

Mu siguió dando pasos cautelosos en adivinable huida, hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Entonces se deslizó lentamente pegándose todo lo posible a ésta, tanteando en busca de la puerta que se hallaba tan sólo a un lado.

—El Santuario será nuestro…

Mu negó con vehemencia, mientras lágrimas surgían a borbotones de sus ojos. Tuvo que bajar la mirada, sintiéndose incrédulo ante la realidad cruel que se le revelaba.

—¡Mu! —llamó impaciente ante la irresolución del aludido. Una poderosa mano asió la muñeca del menor.

Aries alzó fugazmente el rostro para cruzar miradas con los amenazantes ojos escarlatas que Saga lucía, y a los que admiró por escasos segundos antes de evaporarse en un parpadeo, justo instantes previos a que la daga empuñada por el mayor pasara cortando el espacio vacío que Mu dejó tras su desaparición.

Con un punzante sollozo cayó de rodillas en el balcón de una altísima torre entre las montañas de Jamir; sitio al que había pensado como primera opción para teletransportarse en huida.

Apoyó las manos en el suelo que pronto se halló mojado por numerosas gotitas saladas, provenientes de los ojos verdes del joven que se sentía morir emocionalmente. Su cuerpo aún conservaba las sensaciones que Saga le había provocado; un dulce desgaste, ecos del dolor y el placer. Quería retenerlo todo y arrancarse la piel al mismo tiempo.

Escuchó un rugir ensordecedor provenir del cielo; un trueno entre las nubes oscuras que anunciaban tormenta.

A los oídos de Mu aquello simuló un reclamo de los Dioses.

Se había equivocado fatalmente. Y había escapado como vil cobarde, incapaz de enmendar su error. Porque incluso a esas alturas, la idea de dañar a Saga le parecía inadmisible.

Todo por la imparcialidad que sus sentimientos le causaban.

Aquél tenía demasiado poder sobre él. Con grosera facilidad le había hecho cómplice de lo que sería la ruina para todo el Santuario, y de sólo considerar levantarse y buscar justicia, sus brazos empezaban a flaquear y enseguida se hallaba del todo colapsado en el suelo, recogiéndose en un ovillo digno de lástima, esperando por una solución que jamás llegaría.

Lo más catastrófico de todo era sentirse seguro al predecir que Saga terminaría siendo el peor perdedor de todo esto. Al final no había hecho nada por él.

La opresión en su pecho creció, ahogándolo, pero contradictoriamente sus lágrimas debilitaron su caída, al ser retadas por el impresionante llanto del cielo. Mu cerró sus ojos y suspiró cansado. No se movió aunque la entrada al recinto se encontraba cerca, y pronto quedaría totalmente empapado.

Los golpeteos de las desplomadas gotas le aplacaban, embotándolo. Y se entregó a ese superficial alivio aunque supiera a la perfección que las suaves caricias de la fría lluvia no eran más que un engañoso y pasajero consuelo.

:-:-:-:


	4. Chapter 4

_-.-.-.-_

**All For You**

_Capítulo 4: Just stop breaking my heart_

_-.-.-.-_

_—¡No!— llevó ambas manos a su boca, callando su sorprendido gritito. Ya era suficiente escándalo con los frascos de vidrio que caían rotos al suelo gracias a su torpeza._

_Si hubiera sido un poco más cuidadoso, el largo mango de la escoba —que incluso lo superaba en altura— no habría golpeado contra el antiguo estante mientras barría la bodega._

_Ahora considerables cantidades de polvos de estrellas yacían regados por doquier; se habían dispersado por el aire y hasta su túnica se había impregnado de tales brillitos. Tendría que cambiarse de ropa y lavar esa muy bien si no quería que Shion se enterara._

_¿Pero cómo recogería todo el desorden? Su maestro no tardaría en despertar de su siesta y llamarlo a clase... No contaría con el suficiente tiempo para limpiar y arreglarse._

_Además, resultó sorprendido mucho antes de lo que podía haber previsto._

_—Mu, ¿se encuentra tu Maest-— Saga enmudeció al sentirse marear. Esa pequeña habitación parecía resplandecer mágicamente, y el centro de tales brillantes y cegadoras emisiones se encontraba a los pies de Mu, quien a su vez había sido cubierto con ese inverosímil resplandor._

_—¿Qué sucedió? —Parpadeó un par de veces y caminó lentamente hacia el menor. Fue hasta que estuvo a un paso de Mu, cuando Saga notó pequeñas lágrimas que rebosaban tras el borde de sus párpados, y que el niño intentaba no derramar sobre sus mejillas polvorientas de destellos._

_El aprendiz de Géminis se arrodilló frente a él, sujetó sus hombros y le miró preocupadamente._

_—Fue un accidente… —el pequeño se excusó de inmediato y se agachó para comenzar a recoger los polvos estelares. Saga no veía la urgencia en el asunto. Claro que no era conocedor de lo poco popular que los polvos de estrella eran como materia de trabajo. No se conseguían en la tienda de abarrotes del pueblo._

_Mu sí era consciente de la importancia que tenía cada valiosa pizca. Y dado que llevaba pocas semanas ahí, no sabía qué esperar de su tutor. Hasta ahora había sido en extremo bien portado, así que no contaba con pautas que le preparan para imaginar un posible castigo._

_—No pasa nada, lo recogemos y ya. —El griego se encogió de hombros y sin demora actuó conforme a sus palabras; buscó frascos vacíos, recogió los vidrios rotos separándolos de la alfombra de polvo dorado, y luego comenzó a llenar los nuevos recipientes, levantando montoncitos con ambas manos unidas._

_Mu confió en él. No sólo porque fuera mayor, sino porque ya en anteriores ocasiones le había demostrado su buena fe. Era de sus más cercanos amigos, aunque por la diferencia de edades más bien Saga parecía su niñero. Y el cariño desarrollado hacia el joven que le sonreía animándolo incentivó a Mu para, primero limpiarse su manchado rostro, e inmediatamente después, imitar al otro en sus acciones, y así entre ambos despejaron con mayor rapidez el pequeño caos._

_Mas en ningún momento perdía vista del reloj que ya rebasaba alarmantemente el conocido límite de tiempo que Mu tenía para cubrir su crimen._

_Un toquecito sobre la punta de su nariz le distrajo. Volvió los ojos a Saga, quien todavía mantenía suspendido en el aire el dedo índice culpable. La nariz de Mu volvió a brillar graciosamente, extrayendo de Saga una débil risa. El menor suspiró relajándose, pero su respiración se contuvo cuando de reojo apreció la puerta entreabierta, y dos familiares ojos violetas espiándoles._

_Mu se sonrojó en vergüenza, esperando en cualquier momento que Shion revelara su presencia y le gritara. Mas éste, al hallarse descubierto por el pequeño lemuriano, le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y volvió a desaparecer._

_Al saberse extrañamente absuelto, Mu sonrió con libertad, y rápidamente recogió polvo de estrellas con un dedo para, en venganza, inclinarse hacia Saga y dejar un haz brillante sobre su mejilla. Represalias a ese acto continuaron, convirtiendo ese deber en no más que un juego._

_Mu ya no se apuró tanto en su trabajo de limpieza. Y Saga ni siquiera notó lo veloz que esa tarde pasó._

—¿En qué piensa señor Mu? —El dueño del nombre despegó la mirada de los pergaminos que momentos atrás leía, antes de que sus pensamientos navegaran a lejanos recuerdos de añorada dulzura.

Mu volteó hacia Kiki, que yacía trepado precariamente sobre el balcón en donde había decidido esconderse para leer las cartas que llegaron esa misma mañana desde el Santuario.

Eran una constante; el patriarca insistía en que debía volver a su sitio de guardia. La casa de Aries era demasiado importante como para permanecer abandonada, era la punta de la defensa contra posibles enemigos. Mu era tanto suplicado como amenazado por regresar y dejar su pacífico hogar en Jamir. Estos últimos escritos, en puño y letra de Saga, dejaban en claro que no tardaría en ser considerado un traidor, al ignorar las repetidas órdenes de su santidad.

—En nada importante. —Mu enrolló las hojas y se acercó a Kiki, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza de rojizos y alborotados cabellos como gentil indicación de que diera un saltito al piso.

—Es hora de dormir —indicó a su aprendiz; su única compañía en la soledad de esas montañas.

Mu había decidido tomar un alumno y enseñarle todas las cosas que el falló en comprender. Pensaba abandonar su puesto como caballero dorado en cuanto Kiki estuviera listo, sin importar que su tiempo útil fuera históricamente corto.

Era consciente del fraude que sería para Shion si éste estuviera vivo, pero Mu ansiaba renunciar a esa vida. La distancia física que se había impuesto de Saga no era suficiente. Tenía que buscar en el mundo real algo que enmendara su destrozado corazón.

Además, ¿qué clase de caballero dorado permitía lo que él? Por más que Saga hubiera sembrado indestructible cariño desde que eran pequeños, no existía excusa que lo enmendara de haber traicionado a sus propias creencias, sus compañeros y su Diosa.

Simplemente no merecía el puesto y por ello esperaba impaciente el día en que el niño pelirrojo con quien se adentraba a su hogar estuviera preparado para portar una armadura que no había visto la luz del sol en años.

El polvo había tenido suficiente tiempo para depositarse en una gruesa capa sobre la metálica superficie de la caja que contenía a ese ropaje sagrado, y que permanecía guardada en una de las estancias de la casa de Aries.

Saga pasó la mano con ligereza y apartó la suciedad que cubría la representación gráfica de Aries, forjada en la caja. Suspiró y limpió su empolvada mano en las elegantes túnicas que portaba. Luego llevó los mismos dedos a su rostro y secó un par de lágrimas que escurrían por el rabillo de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste?... —habló a quien no le escucharía. Y eso no era trascendente; él mismo conocía la respuesta. A su lado, nadie podía estar a salvo.

Pero lo extrañaba.

Dio vuelta para caminar fuera del templo. A inmensa cantidad de escalones arriba se encontraba el templo del Patriarca; si elevaba la mirada era capaz de apreciarlo, y en reacción hacer una disgustada mueca.

Suspiró y extendió los brazos, abriéndolos hacia los lados hasta que regresaron a pegarse a su cuerpo. Sabía que hacía mal, y que ponía a la persona que tanto quería en peligro, pero deseaba verlo una vez más, sólo una vez y después se resignaría a esperar un fin que sospechaba próximo.

Sin más vacilaciones, atravesó el portal dimensional.

La localización en que Mu se escondía no era secreto para nadie. Pero quedaba como misterio para el propio Saga por qué su oscura contraparte no había utilizado tal conocimiento para dañar al lemuriano. Le había dejado vivir en exilio, sin perseguirlo aunque fuera el único que conociera la verdad de lo sucedido casi catorce años atrás, y pudiera delatarlo en cualquier momento.

Tanto como Mu dudaba en hacer aquello, Saga no era capaz de buscar eliminarlo para certificar su seguridad.

Al llegar a esa torre, oculta entre las brumas de las nubes, Saga se coló por los pasillos de la estancias que guardaban un ambiente que, inexplicablemente, le incitaba a guardar respeto en sus pasos, a ser silencioso y admirar todo con humilde curiosidad. Era un sitio especial, donde desde legendarios tiempos, lemurianos estrictamente elegidos aprendían las habilidades alquimistas exclusivas de su casi extinta raza. Saga recordaba bien cuando joven las frecuentes ocasiones en que tenía que despedirse de Mu porque Shion lo traía a entrenar y meditar aquí.

Era la primera ocasión que visitaba ese sitio pero no le fue demasiado difícil orientarse. Tras llegar a las áreas privadas del recinto, abrió la primera puerta que encontró. Se asomó y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación le confirmó lo que sospechó desde que posó ojos en un pequeño bulto descansando sobre la cama. Se había equivocado y enseguida regresó en sus pasos, cerrando lo más silenciosamente posible esa puerta para abrir la siguiente.

El familiar aroma que inundó su nariz, recordándole al dulce olor de las bayas silvestres que abundaban en el Santuario, le convenció de haber atinado esta vez.

Saga emparejó la puerta tras de sí y caminó hasta la cama donde Mu dormía dándole la espalda. El cuarto era idéntico al anterior; con una ventana alta que iniciaba desde el suelo y guiaba a un pequeño mirador, dejando pasar la brisa nocturna al interior de la austera recámara. Por la posición del joven, adivinaba que disfrutaba de quedarse dormido observando las estrellas a través de la mencionada ventana.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama, frente a Mu. Acarició su rostro y sonrió al verle. Después de tanto tiempo y poco había cambiado; sus rasgos continuaban siendo hermosos y delicados, su piel indebidamente tersa, sus labios igual de apetecibles para Saga, que sin poder resistirse se acercó a éstos para despertar a Mu con un beso apacible.

El de cabellos lavanda abrió los ojos demasiado grandes, desconcertado ante la dulce manera en que era extraído de su sueño; normalmente Kiki saltaría sobre su cama o el sol azotaría inclemente sobre su rostro.

Esto era sumamente distinto. Aunque reconocía a la perfección esos ojos esmeraldas que lo contemplaban chispeantes, demasiado cerca gracias al contacto que los labios de ambos sostenían.

Mu se alejó enseguida de Saga, hasta que su espalda tocó la cabecera contra la que se presionó como si quisiera ser absorbido por ella. La amable posibilidad de que esto no fuera más que un sueño, de los muchos que el recuerdo del gemelo le provocaba, murió con la caricia innegablemente real que aquél dejó al alcanzar su brazo, llamándolo lastimeramente.

—Regresa al Santuario... —Sus cejas se alzaron suplicantes. Mu, por un maldecido instante, estuvo a punto de mover afirmativamente la cabeza sin siquiera pensarlo, atrapado por el intenso hechizo de aquella acuosa mirada jade.

Con un brusco movimiento recuperó su brazo y se puso de pie al lado opuesto de la cama. Saga se levantó y se apresuró a rodear el obstáculo que les separaba, llegando donde Mu antes de que éste pudiera hacer otra cosa más que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Saga tomó su cintura y lo empujó suave pero firmemente contra la pared, para enseguida apoyar la frente sobre su hombro y llevar las manos a su espalda.

En un parpadeo, Mu se vio respondiendo sorpresivamente a ese abrazo, pero tras efímeros minutos de silenciosa cercanía, el lemuriano recuperó su razón y empujó a Saga de sus hombros, apartándolo para poder pensar con claridad, sin ser aturdido por su afable calor.

—Vete. —Saga prácticamente pudo escuchar a los trozos en que su corazón se había deshecho, muchísimo tiempo atrás, removiéndose dolorosamente dentro de su pecho.

—Mu…perdóname —murmuró, controlándose para no correr y abrazar asfixiantemente al menor, manteniendo la mirada fija en el piso de manera que sus pupilas no se vieran tentadas por la imagen del otro.

Mu suspiró, y una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios. Era tremendamente maravilloso ver a Saga como gustaba de recordarlo, y no en lo que le pensaba completamente convertido. Le parecía esperanzador que Géminis no estuviera atrapado y perdido de manera definitiva, pero Mu ya no podía costearse ser quien le ayudara otra vez. No soportaría otra desilusión; le afectaría al grado que, si se viera de nuevo en la situación, sería capaz de ponerse voluntariamente en el camino de aquella daga con la que Saga pretendió acabar con su vida en alguna funesta ocasión.

—Nada ha sido tu culpa, Saga… pero necesito que te vayas. —Un gemidito apenas audible, quejumbroso y reflejando todo el dolor que Saga sentía, escapó de los temblorosos labios de éste antes de que se animara, con mucho temor, a acercarse al tibetano de quien jamás imaginó escuchar palabras como tales. Él había luchado por estar ahí, en control de todos sus sentidos, sólo para poder verlo un momento. Y aquél no apreciaba ese descomunal esfuerzo. Decepcionado, Saga al instante se sintió flaquear en voluntad, sabiendo que en cualquier segundo podría ser dominado de nuevo por el inquilino captor de su mente.

Así que antes de que eso sucediera, se arriesgó una vez más y alcanzó a Mu, tomando sus muñecas con fuerza y robándole un beso al que, inicialmente, el menor se obligó a resistirse. Mas toda oposición se esfumó cuando la dulce toxicidad de la boca de Saga mató sus defensas y le volvió vulnerable, dejando en carne viva sus sentimientos.

Una vez que Saga soltó sus muñecas para atrapar su cintura, Mu se halló levantando los brazos para cubrir la nuca de aquél con sus manos sin siquiera proponérselo, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de un intenso color añil que había añorado; símbolo inequívoco, así como la verdosa y afligida mirada, de que ése era el auténtico Saga.

Con un suave gemidito se despidió abruptamente de los labios de Saga, apenas escuchando un sutil rechinar que emitió la puerta de su recámara al ser empujada. El griego también se dio cuenta de la interrupción y escondió su rostro acunándolo a un lado del cuello de Mu, mientras éste volteaba hacia su alumno, que entraba frotándose los ojos y cuyo sueño era del todo despabilado una vez que atestiguaba que su Maestro no se encontraba solo.

—Vuelve a dormir, Kiki. —El chico ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de explicar qué hacía allí.

—S-sí, señor Mu. —Se retiró. Al fin y al cabo había acudido donde su Maestro tras percibir un intruso, el cual evidentemente era más que bien recibido por su instructor.

Mu colocó una mano tras la cabeza de Saga, cuya sonrisa podía sentir débilmente contra la piel de su cuello. También sintió besos, pequeños y tímidos que fueron llegando hasta su mandíbula, extrayéndole suspiros quedos que soplaron contra el oído de Saga, causándole escalofríos.

Tras recorrer aquella blanca mejilla y tocar esa respingada nariz, Géminis posó finalmente sus labios sobre los de Mu, besándolos sin ambiciones, percibiendo la amargura que la manifestación de su amor causaba al lemuriano. Las lágrimas gruesas que formaban dos canales sobre sus mejillas lo avisaban con su desdichada presencia.

Parpadeando para que sus ojos no optaran por derretirse también, Saga sostuvo el rostro de Mu entre ambas manos y limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas de éste, que mantenía sus párpados entrecerrados y su mirada dirigida a un lado, lejos del gemelo que besaba sentidamente su frente, apenas un par de milímetros sobre los purpúreos lunares distintivos de su raza.

—Mu…quisiera poder cambiarlo —susurró Saga, refiriéndose a todo; desde evitar el apaciguado llanto de Aries, hasta acabar con aquella parte de su ser que le impedía de hacer el bien, o al menos corregir sus errores, y que le mantenía horriblemente lejos de la felicidad que Saga confiaba poder encontrar, si la oportunidad existiera, al lado de Mu.

—Puedes hacerlo, justo ahora... ¿Qué te costaría arrojarte por ese acantilado y poner fin a todo? —Mu espetó girando el rostro para señalar con su mirada a la ventana. Saga dio por terminado todo contacto con él, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Mu entonces buscó verlo a los ojos. Extrañamente, el excesivo líquido que rodeaba a las oscuras pupilas de Saga no le conmovió. El gemelo no era merecedor de su lástima. No podía compadecerse de alguien a quien consideraba en una posición más afortunada que la suya, alguien que tenía un válido pretexto para las horrorosas consecuencias de sus acciones. No como él, que tenía que vivir soportando la culpa de saberse indigno del aire que respiraba sólo porque no podía detener a sus pulmones de hacerlo.

—Yo… —la voz del incrédulo Saga murió. Deslizó su afectada mirada desde los inusualmente fríos ojos de Mu hasta un punto inespecífico del espacio en el piso que los separaba. De soslayo aprecio el ondular de la cortina al viento, pero de sólo pensar en obedecer a la sugerencia del tibetano, y correr a lanzarse por aquel balcón, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar en pánico.

—No tienes que excusarte por tu cobardía, Saga. Yo la comprendo más que bien. —Y la compartía a cada segundo de su existencia, sintiendo un inmensurable terror al día en que sus pecados serían juzgados. Sabría que su condena sería cruel. La omisión de tantos actos que hubieran podido solucionar tantas cosas, de haberlos llevado a cabo cuando era pertinente, le parecía imperdonable.

Saga frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. No se había esperado la dureza con la que Mu comenzó a tratarlo, pero de ninguna manera podía reclamarle por ello. Y es que aquél sólo trataba de mantener sus últimos atisbos de cordura intactos; era completamente justificable.

Saga entendió que ése no era su lugar, y haber obedecido a su urgencia para acudir a recordar a aquel muchacho, que en especiales ocasiones irrumpía en sus pesadillas convirtiéndolas en hermosas quimeras, había sido totalmente egoísta.

Sin mencionar palabra alguna, y tratando de calmar el latir ensordecedor de su cabeza que le avisaba que su tiempo se acababa, el usurpador que más repudiado sería en la historia de la orden ateniense se retiró de ese lugar, desapareciendo tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Pocos meses después, Saga se hallaría suplicando de rodillas frente a la enorme efigie de Athena que se encontraba erigida en lo más alto del Santuario, aprovechando una pausa mínima, una abstracción efímera al bélico ambiente que le rodeaba.

La máscara que usaba sobre su rostro ocultaba de ojos curiosos su desconsuelo, pero por su níveo cuello las lágrimas seguían rodando, hasta perderse en la tela de las ropas Patriarcales que portaba.

—¡¿Por qué no se apresuran?! —frustrado, ansioso, golpeó el suelo sobre el que se arrodillaba haciendo sangrar sus nudillos, rogando desesperadamente por una absolutoria muerte a la estatua de la Diosa, cuya reencarnación yacía en peligro de deceso a incontables escalones de distancia.

:-:-:-:


	5. Chapter 5

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**All for you**

_Capítulo 5: You're all that I need_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De manera ocasional durante el diario vivir cruzaban una que otra palabra, saludos triviales a partir de la superficial amistad que pretendían compartir.

Habían soportado semanas llevando a cabo ese engaño, pues ambos sabían que lo que les unía era mucho más fuerte que un simple trato de compañeros que han sido dados de una segunda oportunidad, perdonados de sus errores, exentados hasta de la muerte.

Saga miró, por lo que consideraba la última vez, aquel perfecto acomodo que las doce casas formaban entre las montañas griegas. Desde Aries se podía apreciar la magnificencia del Santuario en su totalidad. Suspiró, sin añorar lo que dejaba atrás, pero ansioso por descubrir lo que le esperaba en la vida "normal" que le había sido autorizada.

Pero de él, tenía que despedirse.

—¿Está ocupado entonces? —presionó al chiquillo que le había recibido en la primera casa.

Kiki rascó su nuca y con un mohín de indecisión le comunicó a Saga que no estaba seguro de si Mu querría recibirlo. Le acababa de informar que se encontraba trabajando en el taller, pero el pelirrojo no podía aseverar qué tan importante era para su maestro el ser interrumpido.

Saga tampoco quería imponerle a Mu su presencia, aunque fuera sólo para decir adiós. Después de la cruenta batalla contra los espectros de Hades, había decidido alejarse del estilo de vida que hasta entonces conocía. Kanon había quedado a cargo del Templo de Géminis. Saga podía tomarse un anhelado descanso.

Quizás no se lo merecía, después de que todo los conflictos habían iniciado por su causa, pero Athena le había permitido partir, recordándole que siempre sería bienvenido de vuelta.

—Adiós, Kiki —dijo resignadamente, dando la vuelta para caminar en dirección a la salida. Tenía un tren que tomar al anochecer, y no faltaba mucho para eso. El niño se encogió de hombros y sonrió con cierta incomodidad.

Era difícil saber cómo comportarse frente a alguien como Saga, sin haberlo conocido más que por lo histórico de sus infamias, y saberlo causante de numerosas lágrimas que había sorprendido escapando de los ojos de su Maestro. Sería joven, pero podía adivinar el cariño que el par de caballeros se tenían, así como percibir la tensión cuando aquellos dos se encontraban, las miradas huidizas y esa sensación de siempre estar de más cuando Mu y Saga coincidían en algún lugar y él —como de costumbre— acompañaba a su Maestro. La necesidad de buscar una excusa, desaparecer y dejarlos solos acudía en cada una de esas ocasiones.

Una sombra que lo cubrió le hizo girar con un sobresalto para encontrar al caballero de Aries situado detrás de él, con su mirada esmeralda perdida hacia el frente, seguramente en aquel pasillo por el cual Saga desaparecía. Lucía tan serio e inexpresivo que resultaba intimidante.

—Iré a practicar en el taller —comentó Kiki tras tragar saliva dificultosamente, para enseguida escabullirse fuera de esa estancia y perderse tras otras puertas hasta su destino.

Mu dio un paso al frente, dudó; dio otro más, se detuvo. Corrió.

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

_—¿Por qué la guarda?_

_—Dicen que la historia está destinada a repetirse. ¿Qué tal si alguien la necesita en un futuro? —El hombre de cabellos verdes contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, terminando de guardar la daga dorada en una caja de vidrio que se encontraba empotrada en la pared._

_—¿Cómo puede decir eso... tan tranquilamente? —Mu arrugó levemente la nariz, un tanto mortificado ante la procacidad con que Shion había contestado a su pregunta._

_El hombre que volvía a ser Patriarca en ese santo lugar giró hacia el joven que alguna vez fuera su fiel alumno, ahora todo un caballero de oro cuya valentía y poder habían sido más que comprobados._

_—Digo las cosas como son. El sello reimpuesto sobre Hades no será eterno. La reencarnación de Athena; ésta, las que sigan; seguirán sacrificando su vida por los humanos mientras sea necesario._

_Mu bajó el rostro, como si así pudiera evitar que esa verdad fuera absorbida por sus sentidos. Al menos podía consolarse al saber que ya no estaría en este mundo para cuando aquello sucediera._

_—Deberías descansar, Mu —sugirió Shion mientras se dirigía a sus propios aposentos, deteniéndose cuando tocaba la perilla de la puerta al notar el ensimismamiento del menor._

_Esa tarde había pasado muchas horas charlando con su alumno, aunque las últimas palabras cruzadas no habían sido del todo gratas, para nada sinceras. Pero en aquel entonces el mayor actuaba en pos de una necesidad. Mu al final había comprendido toda la red de mentiras dichas aquella noche en que su Maestro y los caballeros de oro fallecidos durante la batalla contra los santos de bronce aparecieron ostentando armaduras oscuras._

_Mu admiraba la paz que Shion, después de tantos sucesos estresantes, era capaz de emanar. Definitivamente las ropas que portaba le quedaban a su medida. Dudaba que él, tal como ahora se suponía que estaba destinado, llegaría a ser al menos la mitad de Patriarca que había sido el hombre de legendario pasado, quien esperaba paciente una respuesta a su reciente sugerencia._

_—No es eso lo que necesito... —musitó, girando lentamente con clara intención de marcharse._

_—Entonces busca lo que necesitas. Ya no hay nada que te lo impida. —Shion sabía que era "eso" que Mu deseaba conseguir, por más que se reprimiera a sí mismo de hacerlo. Durante la conversación que mantuvieron, Mu se había confesado de minuciosa manera con su Maestro, tanto así que a éste ya no le parecía haber estado lejos de su aprendiz por tanto tiempo._

_—Pero… —Mu hizo evidente su hesitación. Los dos lemurianos eran conscientes de qué estaban hablando, por más inexplícitos que fueran._

_—No tienes nada que perder. —Gozaba de la razón. A Saga ya lo había perdido múltiples veces en el pasado. Ahora qué más valía intentar. Lo peor que podría pasar era descubrir que los dolorosos recuerdos eran más poderosos de lo pensado y la brecha que se había impuesto entre ellos al final terminara insondable._

_Un rechazo, pues. A tal cosa se arriesgaba. Y eso, ¿podía soportarlo?…_

**_-.-.-.-.-_**

Había pensado que no. Por ello no se atrevió a mostrarse ante Saga cuando éste llegó buscándolo minutos atrás.

Y en esos momentos, tras una apresurada decisión, se encontraba corriendo, alcanzándolo, halando uno de sus brazos y haciéndolo girar para que se percatara de su presencia.

Géminis dio vuelta, la maleta que cargaba sobre un hombro se deslizó a lo largo de su brazo. Alcanzó a flexionar la mencionada extremidad y detener el asa sobre su codo. Sonrió distraídamente, y cambió su peso de pie para evitar la ligera pérdida de equilibrio que el girar tan velozmente sobre sus talones le había causado.

Ante la impasibilidad que observó en el rostro de Mu, Saga borró de inmediato su sonrisa.

—Pasé a despedirme... creí que estabas ocupado, pero no pienses que planeaba irme sin decírtelo, sólo que... Kiki… —Mu comunicó su comprensión con un simple y lento pestañeo, y Géminis dio por terminadas sus nerviosas excusas.

Era el turno de Mu para explicar lo que hacía ahí. Se encontraban cerca de la entrada del Santuario, al inicio de los escalones que guiaban a Aries. A los lados del camino empedrado el bosque se hacía más frondoso, y más adelante tal vía terminaba disipándose entre el difícil terreno rocoso. Mu quería intentar que Saga no siguiera por allí.

—¿Por qué te vas?

—Aquí no me necesitan —respondió sin vacilar, alzando los hombros antes de reacomodarse la maleta. Mu comenzó a alarmarse.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has preguntado a cada uno? —Dio un paso para acortar la distancia entre ellos, le miró a los ojos de manera demandante. Saga se desconcertó un poco ante la exigente forma en que Mu se dirigía a él; frunció el ceño, antes de decidir que la ansiedad del menor era conveniente. Entonces una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó formando una media sonrisa.

—No importaría si lo hiciera… sólo una persona puede influir en mi decisión. —Mu determinó que Saga deseaba desesperarlo. Estaban jugando, porque ambos sabían exactamente qué era lo que el otro sentía, lo que esperaba escuchar y lo que tenían que decir.

Saga sólo quería un gesto más que le convenciera de tirar al suelo su equipaje. Mu sabía que, si simplemente alcanzaba a atrapar la mano de Géminis, aquél se rendiría a sus tácitos anhelos y lo seguiría hasta cualquier inescudriñable destino que se le antojase.

Pero no había que exagerar. Mu quería cosas sencillas.

El joven inclinó su frente, mirando por instantes el piso mientras movía sus pies hasta quedar tan cerca de Saga que el levantar los brazos y abrazar su cintura se dio automáticamente, por puro magnetismo de aquél.

Saga correspondió al acercamiento; colocó una mano en la espalda baja de Mu y otra sobre un lado de su cuello al notar que el menor alzaba el rostro y le pedía silenciosamente inclinarse.

Con una caricia, Saga logró que Mu ladeara su perfil, y él hizo lo mismo para que sus narices no chocaran, y sus labios se rozaran cómodamente en un toque superficial que parecía provocar chispitas eléctricas entre dos contactos que embonaban perfecto, mas se encontraban oxidados por tanto cruel distanciamiento.

Les tomó un par de segundos asimilar la venenosa dulzura de sus alientos para creerse capaces de soportar más y consolidar el contacto entre sus labios, aficionarse a la suavidad y sabor que pocas veces habían probado en el pasado pero había condicionado eficazmente a sus sentidos para que volvieran a buscarlo. Y ahora que tenían lo que querían, de ninguna manera renunciarían a ello.

Saga jaló a Mu más cerca de sí, o tal vez fue al revés, o los dos al mismo tiempo. No importaba pues al fin y al cabo compartían metas y las conseguían juntos. No eran egoístas.

La punta de la lengua de Saga había recorrido tentativamente la separación de los labios de Mu, comunicando las ansias por esconderse dentro de su boca. El menor le permitió entrada a tal cavidad para recibirla hambriento acariciándola con la suya, de manera que la visita resultara grata para aquella; que echara de menos ese húmedo y tibio lugar en cuanto se marchara, y que decidiera regresar pronto después.

Fue lento y remiso el distanciamiento, pero era requerido.

Sosteniendo en dos firmes puños la camisa de Saga a la altura de sus últimas costillas, y fijando su mirada justo en medio del pecho del mayor, Mu susurró:

—Se te necesita, Saga. —Y fue todo lo requerido para que el mayor suspirara en jubiloso alivio, y apresara a Aries dentro de un abrazo fuerte, provocando una divertida sonrisa en la casi asfixiada víctima de aquellos poderosos brazos.

—Alguien viene —Mu dijo de pronto, despegándose de Saga para tomar su muñeca y jalarlo apresuradamente tras un irregular muro de roca, remanente de una antigua e imponente entrada que se había visto corrupta por los siglos. Era perfecto para la privacidad que buscaban, sin desear verse interrumpidos durante el especial momento en que finalmente sus sentimientos podían ser profesados con toda libertad, ningún temor.

Saga dejó manejarse por Mu, tanto así que de un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo, sentado con la espalda contra la destruida pared. Frente a él, el bosque regalaba diversos sonidos de relajante ambientación; ulular de búhos, caricias entre las cariñosas hojas, silbar del viento y cantar de insectos.

A su lado, Mu tomó asiento también, totalmente arrimado a él y buscando enlazar los dedos de sus manos.

—Yo no escuché a nadie —mencionó Saga, tras varios minutos de prudente silencio. Miró al menor con suspicacia, mientras pasaba un brazo detrás de sus hombros para atraerlo a su pecho.

—Yo sí… probablemente un guardia. —Mu fingió inocencia. Incluso se asomó sobre el hombro de Saga, estirando el cuello para ver tras las rocas hacia el camino donde momentos atrás se encontraban.

—¿Invisible? —inquirió Saga, curvando sus labios. Y sin estar realmente resentido ante la mentira, aprovechó la posición de Mu para atrapar su cintura y jalarlo hacia abajo para sentarlo sobre su regazo.

Mu no simuló ni un atisbo de remordimiento por la treta que había usado para lograr mayor cercanía con Saga. Ahora estaba cómodamente sentado sobre sus muslos, pasando un brazo a su espalda y dejando otro sobre su pecho mientras buscaba sus labios descubriéndolos entreabiertos, preparados y ansiando su llegada.

Mientras se besaban con entrega, Saga enredó una mano entre los cabellos de Mu, y la deslizó hasta encontrar la liga con que los ataba para, en un acto que se haría costumbre, liberar las sedosas hebras. Así pudo capturar algunas entre sus dedos y acercarlas a su nariz para sonreír ante el agradable aroma.

Su otra mano ya viajaba desde la pantorrilla del tibetano y recorría su pierna hasta anclarse en donde ésta se unía a sus caderas. Inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo para que sus labios alcanzaran el cuello de Mu, y revivieran con sus besos y succiones los sonrojos que parecían haberse quedado grabados en la memoria de esa alba piel desde la última vez que la saboreara, pues resurgían inmediatos a las acciones de los labios de Saga.

Mu no tardó en sentir su espalda tocando el pasto, en tener que flexionar una pierna y extender la otra, para intercalarlas con las de Saga, y en abrir sus labios para suspirar el gusto causado por la dirección que las acciones del mayor tomaban.

Sin embargo, Saga repentinamente se detuvo, justo cuando había comenzado a tirar de la corta túnica que Mu usaba como playera. El mayor se incorporó destrabando el enredo de piernas que habían hecho, para después incitar al menor a imitarlo.

Entonces se encontraron sentados al lado del otro y enfrentándose en idéntica postura, un lado de sus caderas se tocaba, y flexionaban las piernas facilitando que fueran alcanzadas por las manos del otro si el antojo de acariciarse surgía. Podían también fácilmente inclinarse y capturar los labios del contrario en animados besos mientras se desvestían mutuamente, disfrutando del proceso a cada paso y tomándose todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

La túnica de Mu emergió con facilidad fuera de su tórax, no se necesitó más que una pausa en la unión constante de sus labios con los de Saga y un alzamiento fugaz de sus brazos. La prenda se observaba ya tirada cerca de la maleta del gemelo.

La camisa de éste fue un mayor reto. Mu trató a cada botón con parsimonia, acercándose a dejar un pequeño beso sobre las porciones de piel que iba descubriendo, y encontrando la más satisfactoria remuneración al notar que el pecho de Saga comenzaba a inflarse con mayor ímpetu en sus inhalaciones.

Saga mantenía una mano apoyada en el suelo, la otra en la nuca de Aries, y sus ojos fijos en el avance de aquellos labios y la habilidad de esos delgados dedos para desvestirlo, que por más simple que fuera el soltar un botón, a Saga le parecía en esos momentos como la hazaña más admirable.

—Listo —anunció el menor, abriendo de par en par la problemática prenda y deslizándola fuera a lo largo de los brazos de Saga, aprovechando para acariciar éstos con interés, recorriéndolos de regreso con mayor detenimiento, haciendo memoria de la dimensión de cada músculo, y admirándose ante lo fácil que era tensarlos con sólo posar sus yemas sobre ellos.

Similar disfrute encontraron sus dedos cuando el terreno a recorrer fue el marcado tórax de Saga, quien repartía incontables besos sobre todo su rostro, distrayéndolo, aunque no tanto como para dejar de sentir como propios los escalofríos que percibía erizando la piel del otro, cuando sus propias manos la recorrían.

Géminis buscó venganza, cansándose de ser el único cuya respiración se encontrara forzada y audible. Así que dejó la cabellera que tanto le gustaba en paz, para mudar las manos a otra parte de la seductora anatomía del joven.

Se dedicó a definir la forma de cada costilla ligeramente resaltante en los costados de Mu, despertar vasos sanguíneos bajo esa lechosa piel y verla enrojecer maravillado; acariciar los rosáceos pezones con circulares movimientos de sus pulgares, luego sus índices les empujaban cual botoncitos que se robustecían bajo su toque, y generaban una sonora respuesta emitida desde los labios de Mu; ésos que habían decidido saborear las delicadas salientes donde las clavículas de Saga se unían en la base de su cuello.

Las atenciones de esos labios fueron culpables de los discretos gemiditos que cesaron cuando Saga frenó momentáneamente toda acción, al sentir que una mano se presionó de manera provocativa contra su entrepierna, mientras otra comenzó a trabajar afanosa por soltar su cinturón.

Reponiéndose a la pasajera falta de aire, Saga se obligó a separar lentamente sus extremidades inferiores, para sacar todo el provecho posible del masaje que recibía sobre esa sensible área. Mu sonrió al escucharlo comenzar a jadear, pero también se vio aturdido cuando Saga provocó un enredijo entre los brazos de ambos para alcanzar sus pantalones, aflojarlos con temblorosa destreza y tirar de ellos insistentemente.

Sin necesidad de acordarlo con palabras, detuvieron toda caricia y cortaron todo contacto para cada quien deshacerse de los pantalones e interiores que les evitaban mostrarse por completo desnudos frente a su compañero. Los zapatos perecieron igual durante ese proceso; la ropa encontró utilidad en el suelo bajo ellos, disminuyendo la incomodidad del pasto.

Y las manos regresaron a su actuar. Fue una excepcional sensación que sus miradas no se despegaran ni por un segundo, mientras buscaban retomar las caricias que las últimas prendas de ropa habían obstaculizado.

Jalaron aire al unísono, así como fue simultáneo el contacto de sus dedos con la hombría de quien les acompañaba y era cómplice de cada acción realizada en ese precario escenario a la intemperie. Aunque era de noche, sabían que podían ser sorprendidos por algún guardia, esta vez verdadero, pues hacían rondas sin cese durante las veinticuatro horas del día.

Sin embargo, en ese punto serían incapaces de detenerse, vestirse y buscar la seguridad de una habitación y la comodidad de una cama…

—Te eché de menos… —murmuró Saga, sin dejar de palpar el miembro que sentía velozmente fortificándose entre sus dedos, palpitando con creciente intensidad a cada desliz de su palma alrededor de la encendida superficie, sudando líquida transparencia a través del orificio sobre el que su pulgar gustaba de pasar.

Y él sabía exactamente lo que Mu estaba sintiendo no sólo porque sus acciones le cortaban el habla, sino porque aquél hacía lo mismo sobre su excitada anatomía y le torturaba de igual manera, convirtiendo en algo inaguantable esa sensación de que toda su sangre huía de su cabeza y se reunía en aquella atizada erección que sobresalía entre sus piernas.

—Mm... Mu… —Saga se quejó al verse víctima de un pequeño sobresalto, provocado por el estimulante apretón repentinamente recibido sobre sus testículos, suficientemente endeble para que no resultara doloroso. Y como habían aprendido a comunicarse de esa manera y pedirse lo que querían, Saga regresó el trato, sonriendo al obtener un débil gruñido por parte de Mu, quien enseguida buscó apoyar el rostro contra su hombro.

De la frente nívea del menor escurrieron persistentes gotitas de sudor que bañaron el hombro de Saga, mientras minúsculamente más abajo, donde su brazo iniciaba, fatigados besos fueron dejados por un par de labios rojizos. Saga ladeó su perfil sobre la cabeza de Mu, y con su mano libre acarició perezosamente el brazo con el que aquél trabajaba, resbalando sus sudorosos dedos fácilmente por la tibieza de aquella piel, hasta finalmente alcanzar su muñeca y frenar los movimientos que aquella mano realizaba en torno a su pene.

—Espera...

Mu resopló en frustración. Saga gimió por lo mismo.

Un poco más y la inicial y goteante emisión daría pie a la total explosión que luchaban con inhumano esfuerzo por retrasar. Si bien la mutua masturbación a la que se habían dedicado les proveía de una intimidad sumamente gratificante, sin que cuestiones de dominancia se interpusieran y la complicidad y confianza les complaciera, Saga sentía que podría evaporarse de sólo imaginar el firme miembro que sostenía entre sus dedos invadiéndolo y haciéndole sentir que finalmente pertenecía a alguien; física, mental, emocionalmente. No era más un prisionero y lo primero que deseaba hacer con esa recién adquirida libertad era entregársela al joven que se hallaba a su lado, sufriendo lo mismo por no sucumbir a un clímax que podría venir con una sola caricia más.

Era desesperante, pero Saga ya no lo demoró más. Se incorporó con algo de tedio hacia adelante, hasta que sus manos y rodillas quedaron contra el suelo, y su cabellera rozó contra las hebras de pasto que fueron salpicadas por el copioso sudor que sus poros exudaban.

Un parpadeo y Mu lo alcanzó arrodillándose tras él, llegando a besar su espalda con desesperación. Juntó sus caderas con un instintivo embate que hizo a su miembro rozar la tentadora grieta que dividía a los firmes glúteos del gemelo, los cuales eran codiciosamente masajeados por las blancas manos del menor.

Saga rogó con un quejumbroso gemido que se apresurara, y movió sus caderas suplicando por atención. Mu apenas si podía pasar saliva por su estrujada garganta; los deseos de Saga le habían tomado de improvisto pero no pensaba oponerse a ellos, si apenas podía esperar a culminar tales anhelos. Lo retrasó sólo para evocar la última y única ocasión que estuvo con Saga, intentó prepararlo para evitarle innecesario dolor, ensalivando sus dedos e imitando los movimientos que el griego había usado para enloquecerlo alguna vez. Lo vio retorcerse y le escuchó gruñir impaciente. Los ojos de Mu pestañeaban entrecerrándose, había un calor sofocante expandiéndose por todo su ser, a través de sus venas, quemándole internamente y convirtiendo los latidos de su corazón en un ritmo enardecido.

Saga se sintió delirar de solo sentir el firme contacto de la punta del miembro de Mu contra el acceso a una parte de su cuerpo jamás antes conquistada. Tembló en anticipación de pies a cabeza, y cuando finalmente tuvo una parte de Mu dentro de sí, tuvo que dejar a sus brazos flaquear y apoyarse en sus codos, bajando su frente hasta descansarla sobre sus antebrazos. Esperó respirando lo más profundo y calmadamente que podía, agradeciendo con suaves suspiros la manera pausada en que Mu entraba en él, dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse antes de empujar más, y así hasta que era saturado todo lo posible por el ardiente órgano que era placenteramente apretado por sus músculos.

Las manos de Mu se habían anclado a cada lado de las caderas de Saga, listas a sostenerlas cuando el de cabellos violeta decidía extraer en parte su miembro, para recuperar el espacio perdido con una marcha mucho más fluida a comparación del inicial ingreso.

Los escalofríos no se hicieron esperar, ¿en algún momento se habían detenido? En el estado de total extravíe que sus sentidos presentaban era complicado poner atención a cada detalle. La euforia cegaba, ensordecía, entumecía.

Era completo el aturdimiento, irracional el proceder. Mu embestía de manera voluntariosa contra su compañero, cuya faz escandalosamente ruborizada se escondía tras una cortina de azulados cabellos que lucían más oscuros de lo normal por el sudor. En los rostros de ambos la tensa expresión de insoportable placer se mantenía invariable. Los gemidos que sus labios enunciaban combinaban sus sonidos de armoniosa manera, tan a compás como los movimientos de vaivenes con los que sus caderas permanecían ensambladas.

Se trató de un bamboleo que alcanzó un acento tan frenético que llegó a sumirles en un intempestivo éxtasis al que sucumbieron con vehemencia; Mu primero, apretando los dientes ante la hormigueante presión en su abdomen bajo, justo antes de verse inflamado por ondas estremecedoras que le impulsaron a arremeter con fuerza unas cuantas veces más contra Saga, de manera terminante para eyacular en la amedrentada profundidad del mayor.

La experiencia de sublime liberación fue también compartida por Saga, quien fue ayudado por una mano que a último momento animó a su hinchada erección, para finalmente llegar a la cumbre de todas las sensaciones que se venían construyendo con el único objetivo de detonarlo y dejarlo colapsado del todo en el suelo, con otro cansado cuerpo siguiéndolo de cerca.

Mientras Saga ensuciaba ligeramente de tierra su sonrojada mejilla, Mu reposaba sobre la ancha espalda de Géminis, removiéndose fatigosamente para finalizar la fusión que tan enloquecedora había resultado para ambos. Les tomó varios minutos el poder recuperarse del sopor que tanto les animaba a dormir y prometía el moverse como algo imposible.

No obstante, lo hicieron, exigiéndose encontrarse con el rostro protagonista de sueños que en algún momento parecieron tan irreales y lejanos, pero el poder verlo, poder tocarlo, comprobaban que de una u otra manera habían vencido contra las trabas que llegaron a creer insuperables.

—¿Te irás? —preguntó Mu con un hilo de voz, sosteniéndose arrodillado mientras Saga giraba a enfrentarlo.

Géminis tomó la mano del menor y lo tiró suavemente para que le acompañara a sentarse contra la roída pared de roca. Mu se acomodó entre los brazos del otro, y suspiró entrecortado, apurándole a contestar. En los labios de Saga apareció una sonrisa que mezclaba satisfacción e incredulidad. Le costaba creer que Mu no tuviera ya la solución a esa duda.

—El tren ya debe haber salido… —contestó con un bostezo. Mu bajó el rostro para esconder su sonrisa contra la piel del pecho de Saga, y enseguida cerró los ojos, sintiéndose igual de necesitado por un descanso.

Lo hicieron casi sin darse cuenta, y no fue el frío de la madrugada lo que les extrajo de manera brutal del ensueño profundo al que habían sucumbido.

—Ya decía yo… —Kanon habló para sí mismo, asomándose por un lado del muro para contemplar con hastío a la pareja.

—¡Saga!—gritó sin consideración alguna. Tanto Saga como el joven que dormía entre sus brazos despertaron sobresaltados y de inmediato posaron miradas sobre Kanon, quien daba indicios de haber sido despertado recientemente también; andaba descalzo, usando no más que unos pants, con el cabello alborotado y los ojos ligeramente hinchados.

—¡Por tu culpa este enano me fue a despertar! —reclamó sin dar tiempo a su hermano de siquiera reprenderlo por su escandaloso llamado. Kanon, mientras explicaba, hizo notar el bulto que cargaba abrazado a su costado; un Kiki que no dejaba de patalear, y cuyos ojos se hallaban cubiertos por la mano del griego, evitando que atestiguara el bochornoso espectáculo que su instructor y el mayor de los gemelos tenían montado.

—Decía que no encontraba a su Maestro, y ya veo que no hacía mal en suponer que estaba contigo. —Enarcó una ceja pícaramente, y sonrió entretenido ante la ofuscación de Saga y Mu, quienes hacían todo lo posible por vestirse con inverosímil rapidez.

—Llevaré a este niño a su casa. Apresúrense. —Kanon soltó una risa burlona y dio la vuelta mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—¡Señor Mu? —preguntó el aún cegado Kiki al sentir que el gemelo quien lo cargaba se ponía en marcha.

—¡Ahora voy, Kiki… lamento haberme desaparecido! —Mu se excusó nerviosamente, mientras terminaba de arreglar sus ropas y revisarse para lograr lucir lo más acomodado posible.

En cuanto Saga hizo lo mismo, caminaron juntos hacia los escalones por los que el otro par les llevaba ventaja. Sin embargo, a la mitad del ascenso que les guiaría a la primera casa, Saga recordó algo que le obligó a dejar ir la mano de Mu y regresar corriendo en sus pasos.

—Enseguida vuelvo —avisó a los otros tres que voltearon desconcertados por pocos segundos antes de continuar su camino.

Saga se reunió con ellos unos minutos después, ya en la entrada del Templo de Aries, donde saludó con un beso fugaz al guardián de éste. Venía cargando lo que había olvidado en el sitio donde pasaron la noche: su maleta, ésa que más tarde tendría que desempacar. Quizás ahí mismo, en casa de Mu.

Presentía que, a partir de ese momento, sería en tal lugar donde pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-


End file.
